


Made with ove

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Reader got a heart of gold, So does Sam, You love baking, You're both amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You decide to ask Sam Wilson one a date, one problem tho. You very socially awkward and not all the great at flirting. You are an amazing baker tho, so you might have a good idea.





	Made with ove

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I got this done for Valentine days. A little something for my Favorite Bird hero next to Hawkeye. It's hard to beat Hawkeye since he's what got me into comics, I wanted to learn more about him after the Avengers came out.

     You aren’t the best at showing interest in someone. You don’t really know when someone was flirting with you, usually, you think they just being kind. Then when you flirt is feel awkward, all the rules and playing cat and mouse was applying to you. Could be because you're socially awkward and social anxiety or your lack of human contact during your childhood due to your parents experimenting on you giving you inhaled healing ability and being able to heal others. It could be all three.

     But what you lack in your ability to interact with people, mostly flirting, you made up with your mad baking skills. You can make box cakes taste amazing, Tony tried to hire you just to cook for him several times in fact, before learning you were the Angel. Someone who would sneak into hospitals and heal child from cancer to giving old people a few more days to say goodbye. But during the day you owned and ran a baker called Heavens Taste.

     Due to your lack of flirting ability but amazing baking skills is how you tried to catch the eye of Falcon. That's right Sam Wilson is the man you are slowly falling in love with. You are sure you're not in love with him just yet but is definitely more than a simple crush. You and he hit it off not long after you joined the Avenger three months ago. He has an amazing smile and his laughter bit bite contagious. You could honestly talk with him for hours or simply be are each other and enjoy the quiet.

     All this add to what you have planned today, after recounting Bucky and Steve to kept him out of the tower most of the day for what you been cooking up. From what you can tell, he might have been flirting a little bit here and there so you decide to man up. You decide to do something from Tumblr, some wrote on donuts “Will you go on a date?” from what you could remember. But instead of donuts, you're using a sugar cookies each with one letter.

     It took an hour to get it all fixed up then another thirty minute to clean it up and decorate them. You decide on a nice casual look, nice jeans and a plain shirt, and a little natural looking makeup. You stood in front of the elevator waiting for Sam to show up. Jarvis would let you know when Sam was coming up. It was around 1 pm so he should be coming up any second. You could be helped but feel nervous about this, what if you read the signs wrong. What if he just thought you were a friend that you platonically flirt with, that a thing right?

     “(Y/N) Mr. Wilson is heading up and he is alone.” Spoke Jarvis.

     “Thanks, Jarvis,” You said giving a smile at the ceiling.

     With a ding out walked Sam with a smile when he saw you

     “Hey nice cook,” He stops once he read what was written. You felt even more nervous, did you miss read the singles.

     “I would love to go on a date with you,” Sam said with a smile breaking out on his face. You couldn’t help but feel relieved.

     “Really?”

     “Of course.” Sam took the plate of cookies and sat them on the coffee table. “Anyone would be lucky to get a date with someone like you.”

     “What do you mean someone like me?” You asked confused, you weren't that great.

     “You amazing person. You raise a lot of money for charity at your Bakery, you give out old bake good to people on the street and at shelters. Once you get comfortable around people you talk about amazing thing to theories you have to how to make great cupcakes.” As Sam ranted you felt your face heat up. “Plus your drop dead gorgeous, you look great in sweats, dresses, and make men look terrible compared to when you wear a suit.”

     “So are you, great I mean.” You interrupted.

     “Nah, I’m just lucky to have gotten the chance to meet Steve before everything went down,” Sam said with shrug.

     “So? Even before that, you helped people with their PTSD. You always kind to people, even Bucky you just like to mess with him.”

     “The guy just needs to smile more.”

     “See, I’m lucky that I get to go on a date with you. Anyone else would kill to get the chance to simply meet you.

     “Will I guess we’re both pretty great huh.”

     “I guess we are.” You said rubbing the back of your neck.

     “So I know this great place to get dinner. Are you free tonight?” asked Sam

     “I would love to.”


End file.
